Drabbles rosas y no tan rosas
by Negumi-chan
Summary: Serie de drabbles de diversos temas y parejas (o no parejas, las brotp también cuentan). Todas las sugerencias se toman en cuenta c: C1: Katsuchako C2: KiriKami C3: TodoIida C4: Manos C5:Katsudekuchako C6:Kirideku?
1. Katsuchako

**´juju, me ha dado por hacer drabbles, seran de parejas random o simplemente de amigos, asi que no se sorprendan si van 10 katsudeku y de pronto salta un katsuchako, todoiida, todomomo o un brotp kiribaku (** porque el kiribaku solo lo veo como brotp, srry ;-; **)**

* * *

 _Secreto_

.

.

.

.

Katsuki y Uraraka sabían mantener las cosas en secreto.

Sin tomarse de la mano cuando había gente presente, sin miraditas en medio de clase, sin notitas en papeles de colores indiscretos.

Sin duda alguna, no había nada de eso en su relación, al menos desde su punto de vista, porque, para todos los demas, era obvia la caida en la voz de Bakugo, su paso de dinamita a terciopelo puro al pronunciar el infame apodo que le había puesto durante el torneo.

Y... que Uraraka había cambiado asiento de la noche a la mañana. Sobre todo eso ultimo.

Todo el mundo lo sabía, pero todo mundo callaba, pues para ellos ver, desde las ventanas del segundo piso, a la parejita les resultaba de lo más adorable.

Y es que, quién pensaría ver a Katsuki esperando a la sombra de un árbol a Uraraka para tomar su mochila por ella, un poco con sus malos modos, apresurandola a avanzar a su lado con un gesto de su brazo, el cual Ochako tomaba tras ver a los lados que nadie se acercara.

Si, Katsuki y Ochako sabían mantener un secreto.

* * *

 **Admitiré que me mata de amor el katsuchako ;^;**

 **También que, si le quitamos la tensión sexual, Katsuki sería un caballero con su pareja(?)**


	2. Kirikami

**Gracias por las lecturas del primer drabble, no estaba segura de como se recibiría, tanto por la ship y que no es de mi "temática" habitual (?)**

 **Esta vez vengo con un poco de KiriKami c: (vamos, los dos son adorables)**

* * *

Kirishima encendida y apagaba continuamente la pantalla de su celular, desesperado por recibir un mensaje, ¡oh Dios santo!, el chico estaba tan desesperado; y es que el pelirrojo todavía no era todo lo valiente que él quería reflejar, a decir verdad, sigue siendo demasiado cobarde y esa cobardía parecía concentrarse ahora, haciendo que se sintiera demasiado nervioso.

Tan... tan nervioso...

¿Ya dije que estaba nervioso?

Pero vamos, cualquiera lo estaría en esa situación ¿no? O sea, cuando decides declararte a través de un mensaje...

Casi tira el teléfono cuando este vibró en su mano; en el segundo justo en que Eijirou había bajado la guardia Denki había decidido responder.

Abrió el mensaje apresuradamente, un insulso _"bro, olvidaste poner no-homo xDxDxD"._

Kirishima apretó tanto el celular, que vio aparecer una grieta de lado a lado de la pantalla. Eso tenía que ser una mala broma, ¿cómo era posible que Kaminari no hubiera entendido que ese mensaje iba realmente en serio? ¡Si él había vaciado su corazón y alma de la forma más cursi que era posible! El rubio no podía ser tan corto de luces... Bueno, si podía.

El chico inhaló profundamente, reordenando sus ideas mientras mantenía el aire en su pecho. Algo definitivo era que ya no podía callarse, no lo soportaría. Rápidamente se paró de la cama y salió de su habitación rumbo a la de su atolondrado " amigo", quién lo recibió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Oh, iba a tu habitación, bro. Yo...

\- ¡Lo dije todo en serio! ¡Eres mi persona especial, Kaminari, no puedo pasar mas tiempo sin confesarlo! Realmente me gustas y... y necesitaba que lo supieras aunque yo no te guste a ti...

El rubio se acercó, abrazando a Ejirou, quién estaba realmente enrojecido e incluso medio había activado su quirk.

\- Quería hablar contigo en tu cuarto, yo... Iba a responder que también me gustas, pero respondí una tontería y luego me puse nervioso y...- señalo tras de si a su celular ligeramente humeante.

Kirishima al fin respondió al abrazo, apretando a Denki contra su cuerpo. Rápidamente la tensión desapareció, dejando a los dos adolescentes riendo por lo bajo en esa habitación.

* * *

 **Este es algo mas largo, no se si prefieran asi o mas cortitos.**

 **me gustan los drabbles, me saco las cosas que se que no voy a desarrollar y me estorban un poco para continuar otras cositas (por cierto, ya estoy avanzando con Crossover, dont worry** (?) **)**


	3. TodoIida

**quiero escribir un toshinori x deku ;-; perdoname diosito**

 **solo que este no es esa ship, no se si lo quieran leer, sooo...**

 **Mientras tanto tengan de mi parte otro drabble random**

* * *

Iida cojió sus gafas de la mesita a lado de la cama, saliendo de esta antes de estirarse para poder despertar completamente. Enseguida sintió la diferencia entre la calidez del acogedor lecho y el aire helado que se colaba por el balcón entreabierto y, aunque le hizo temblar un poco, esto le ayudo a ser completamente consiente del mundo a su alrededor; sin darse mucha prisa se colocó las pantuflas con las que había llegado al cuarto y la camiseta que usaba como pijama.

Salió rumbo a su propia habitación procurando no hacer ruido, no queria meterse en problemas por molestar a sus compañeros a esas horas de la madrugada,y bueno, tampoco quería que los rumores acerca de que se pasaba las noches en el cuarto de Shoto empezaran a correr por todo el instituto.

* * *

 **Madres, eso si fue un drabble(?)**

 **No se que tengo con las parejas "secretas" ultimamente, pero lo tengo y seguro lo seguiran viendo. Intentaré subir el siguiente capitulo de Crossover! y algunos drables más antes de entrar a la universidad (P.D: Es mi primer semestre y tengo miedo ;-;)  
**


	4. Manos (no-ship)

_Manos_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Las manos de Katsuki eran grandes, cálidas, fuertes y, sobre todo, ásperas.

Las manos de Mitsuki eran pequeñitas, blancas, suaves y eternamente humectadas.

Las manos de Masaru eran perfectas para sostener a su pequeña familia.

* * *

Las manos de Izuku estaban llenas de ampollas y algunas cicatrices.

Las manos de Inko estaban siempre llenas de aroma a detergente y de ropa que doblar.

Las manos de Hisashi estaban siempre fuera de casa.

* * *

Las manos de Shoto tenían el poder del hielo y el fuego en ellas.

Las manos de Rei tenían las cadenas de la enfermedad.

Las manos de Fuyumi tenían el peso de los errores ajenos acumulados.

Las manos de Natsuo tenían atrapados los recuerdos lejanos.

Las manos de Touya tenían la nada en ellas.

Las manos de Enji tenían la culpa de una familia rota.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **iba a ser un Kacchako sobre las manos asperas de Katsuki y acabó así, no pregunten.**


	5. Katsudekuchako

OT3

.

.

.

Cuándo pillaron a Izuku y Ochako abrazados en la sala común, no fue una sorpresa para nadie.

Cuándo atraparon a Katsuki alzando a Izuku de la camisa, sin que él ofreciera ningún tipo de resistencia, detras de los dormitorios, las cosas comenzaron a ponerse algo raras.

Cuando medio grupo encontró a Katsuki dormitando en el parque, recostado en las piernas de una dormida Ochako, el mundo se les puso de cabeza.

Incluso sus amigos más cercanos los estuvieron evitando un tiempo, cosa que extrañaba demasiado a Uraraka e Izuku, mientras que al Bakugo le daba igual - _Al fin un respiro de esos malditos encimosos, joder_ \- al menos hasta que un valiente decidió hacerle frente a la incertidumbre.

Mina se acerco a su amiga en el cambio de clase y comenzó el interrogatorio, un poco demasiado escandaloso.

— _¿Estas engañando a Izuku con Katsuki? ¿O a Katsuki con Izuku?_

La chica gravedad pasó por todos los colores posibles, viendose repentinamente rodeada de todos los curiosos, envalentonados por la incomoda pregunta de Ashido; mientras Izuku y Katsuki intercambiaban una mirada asustada/indignada, Ochako enfrentaba a la horda de adolescentes con balbuceos incomprensibles y manotazos al aire, como queriendo espantar moscas invisibles, intentando hacer contacto visual con sus "compañeros de escandalo", por llamarlos de alguna forma.

Izuku comenzó a ser víctima de las preguntas también, asediado por derecha e izquierda, solo podía imitar a la desesperada Ochako y buscar la mirada del tercer involucrado. En cuanto otros pocos (a.k.a Kirishima y Denki) se le comenzaron a acercar a él, el rubio se puso de pie, azotando las manos sobre su pupitre con la mirada más terrible de todas las que le hubiesen visto hasta ese día.

— _¡Los tres estamos juntos! ¿¡Contentos, bola de pendejos entrometidos!?_

 **Silencio**

 **Silencio total y absoluto**

—¡Ja! ¡Todos ustedes me deben una comida!


	6. Kirideku?

Era lindo.

Ver al bestia de Bakugo comportándose docilmente mientras Izuku le acariciaba el cabello o le sostenía en su regazo en medio de la sala común.

La descarada parejita era realmente linda, por eso Kirishima odiaba sentir esa acidez en la boca del estómago al verlos, pero era inevitable, por más que intentara pensar en alguna otra cosa sus ojos se negaban a abandonar la silueta del pecoso.

Ah, cómo se odiaba por eso. Tan poco masculino.


End file.
